


Mirror World

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: Where the villains are the heroes. And heroes are the villains. AUSoon to be queen Mal, daughter of High Queen Maleficent and High King Hades, invites six children of some of the worst villains to Auradon Prep.Ben, son of the Beast and Belle.Audrey, daughter of Aurora and Phillip, two spoiled brats.Chad, son of attempt murderer Cinderella and conspirator Prince CharmingLonnie, daughter of Mulan and Shang, two warrior criminalsDoug, son of Dopey, one of the seven dwarves who helped Snow White trying to kill Queen Grimhilde.Jane, daughter of the most evil fairy in the lands, Fairy Godmother.Will they prove that they can be good or succumb to their parent's will?
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Mal, Harry Hook/Uma, Jane/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 29
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

Stories Reversed.

Snow White and the Seven Dwarves

The 'Fair' Queen Grimhilde was married to King Leopold two years after his wife Queen Heidi passed away. The King was a kind soul, who was loved by his kingdom and a friend to all neighboring kings. That was one of the reasons that Grimhilde fell in love with him. 

Ten years later, though, the King passed away in his sleep. Grimhilde was lost. She was practicing light magic since she was six years old by her mother, so that she could help people but couldn't find a way to save her husband. 

In reality, though, the King was poisoned by his own daughter, Snow White. The princess was cruel and all she cared was the throne. She had met a prince a while ago who shared the same ambition for his own kingdom. They even slept together. 

Snow ran away from the castle and searched for allies, in order to destroy the Queen. She found the seven Dwarves, who also hated the Queen after she took away their mines, due to them hunting the neighbor animals with axes. 

Snow tried to sneak into the castle, alongside Florian and the dwarves. They had Grimhilde cornered and would have killed her if the Huntsman hadn't intervened. Alongside, the palace guards they arrested Snow White and the Prince and also the dwarves who were with them. 

Cinderella 

Cinderella had lost both of her parents and was raised by her stepmother Lady Tremaine who also had two daughters, Anastasia and Drizella. The girl was treated by her stepmother like she was her biological child. Lady Tremaine never spent an unnecessary coin but always treated her daughters, including Cinderella, like princesses. 

Cinderella was becoming ambitious and thoughts flooded her mind and turned her a wicked and rude person. She started beating her stepsisters, when Lady Tremaine was out of the house and would try to harm her stepmother in every chance she got. 

Anastasia and Drizella wouldn't tell their mothers because Cinderella would threaten to kill them. Cinderella had started practicing dark magic and would try to turn herself even more beautiful so she could gain popularity. 

The night of the ball, she danced with Prince Charming after he saw her with her beautiful dress. In fact, Cinderella had summoned the dark Fairy, Fairy Godmother, who looked innocent but when Cinderella revealed that she knew of her nature, she revealed her true self and spelled a dress for Cinderella with seductive Enchantments. The prince sensed the darkness since he was familiar with it and possessed it himself. Together, they agreed to get married and began planning to kill the King and Cinderella's family.

Luckily, the Grand Duke found out and arrested them just before the King was murdered


	2. Chapter 2

Alice in Wonderland 

Alice was a little girl with madness in her head. Though it wasn't a mental disorder but she wanted it. She was evil with plans to fulfill. 

When she arrived in Wonderland, she felt the magic flowing. Wanted to tame it and control it. She met some evil people. The White Rabbit, The Mad Hatter, The Caterpillar and Cheshire Cat. She heard of the Queen who loved her subjects and treated them as family but also how her kindness had made some people disgusted.. 

She teamed up with them and wanted to overthrow the Queen of Hearts. She made it to her palace and pretended to befriend the queen and her husband, the King of Hearts. Then, she planned to strike. 

While, they played a croquet game, Alice raised an axe and tried to behead the Queen. Some guards took hold of Alice but the White Rabbit, alongside Mad Hatter and Caterpillar attacked the guards and a fight broke out. 

In the end, Alice was arrested and was thrown into jail with her Wonderland conspirators.

Peter Pan 

Wendy Darling was an evil child. She had vicious thoughts in her mind and turned to witchcraft on the age of ten. She had also filled her brothers' minds with it. Four year old Michael who behead all his toys and twisted their parts. Eight year old John was abusing the poor dog Nana every day. The night their parents went for that Gala event, Wendy summoned the Shadow and Peter Pan. She was meeting with the boy every night and would sleep with him. That night, she and her brothers left for the Neverland to stay immortal forever. 

Captain Hook was a man who saw what Peter Pan quickly. He and his Lost Boys were evil men who killed people for the Shadow to give them immortality and stay young. He had lost a lot of his crew members due to them. Even his own hand. Captain Hook wanted to break the curse of Neverland and save the fairies and the Indians. 

He tried to stop them on numerous occasions. But an evil fairy named Tinkerbell was helping Peter Pan everytime he was close to defeat the evil boy. He had a pact with the Indians but Peter would always find his way around them. 

The fateful night of the battle, the Indians arrived on Jolly Roger and helped the sailors to fight the Lost Boys. Wendy and her brothers were captured by the fairies while Tinkerbell was trapped by Mr. Smee. The Shadow was defeated by the fairies' magic and Peter Pan ended up fàlling into the water, with the crocodile hunting him.

The Lost Boys and Peter Pan were banished back to London and went into juvenile, same for Wendy and her brothers. Captain Hook became a Captain of the Navy and married a sailor named Jessica.


	3. Chapter 3

Sleeping Beauty 

Maleficent was a fairy that guarded the moorlands, the forest of magical creatures in the land. The moors' inhabitants adored her and they were like a family. All except of three. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather were jealous of Maleficent and her powers. They betrayed the Moors by siding with the royal family of the human kingdom.

King Stefan and Queen Leah hated magic with a heated passion. They wanted to eradicate the Moors and have Maleficent killed. They even corporated with the neighbor kingdom, whose leader King Humbert, was also a vicious man. 

Maleficent arrived at Princess Aurora's christening as a peace offering. She even gifted the princess with wisdom. The three fairies had an ambush at her and with order of King Stefan, the guards lunged to kill the fairy. Maleficent managed to apparate away but had to hide for the rest of her life, after the royals burnt the Moors down. 

Fifteen years later, Aurora went on a mission. She had to get Maleficent to find her, trust her and then reveal her hiding spot. The princess had turned to be a spoiled brat, just like her soon to be husband, Prince Philip. They wanted to bring Maleficent down too and make an example not to use magic ever again. 

Maleficent found Aurora who pretended to be a lost girl in the woods. They lived together for seven months and the princess had gained the fairy's trust. Just before her sixteenth birthday, Maleficent was ambushed by some guards and flew away. 

She arrived on Stefan's castle and wanted to solve the issue with the king peacefully. But the royals were wicked and wouldn't do such a thing. Both Stefan and Humbert lunged at the fairy and would've killed her if some of the kingdom's guards and people didn't bring reinforcements for the fairy. They had grown tired of the tyrants and considered Maleficent a better ruler. 

Maleficent trapped the evil three fairies in a chest and came face to face with Aurora and Phillip. Queen Leah was with them and went to strike Maleficent from behind. But the fairy used her magic to grow a barrier around her. The axe was bounced back and fell on the queen's head, killing her. 

Phillip and Aurora were thrown into jail, with Stefan and Humbert having died on the battle with the guards. Maleficent was crowned queen of the three kingdoms and turned the Moors back into its glory, with some creatures getting out of hiding. 

101 Dalmatians 

Anita and Roger met on the park while Roger was beating up a stray dog. Anita hated dogs and was turned on by the man's actions. They got married and adopted two Dalmatians, that they abused every day. 

Their female dog, Perdita, was pregnant with puppies. The couple planned to turn the dogs into luxury earmuffs. Anita's old childhood friend and animal lover, Cruella de Vil had her suspicions of them, so she planned on adopting the puppies. Anita and Roger refused and asked her not to come back. 

Cruella hired two secret agents, Horace and Jasper, who she had met on a animals care fundraiser and also loved dogs. They had to watch over the Radcliffe family and see how the puppies were treated. 

The duo informed Cruella of the torture the dogs endure there, and the three of them rescued them while the couple was asleep. They brought Pongo and Perdita as well. They planned to tell the police so that the couple could get arrested but the evil duo hunted Cruella down with their car. 

Cruella managed to get to the police station and report the Radcliffes. She showed them pictures and recordings and the dogs condition. The couple was arrested while Cruella kept the 101 Dalmatians and treated them like family in her mansion, Heaven Hall. Horace and Jasper were rewarded as City Heroes and were hired to work as policemen.


	4. Chapter 4

The Little Mermaid 

Ursula was a different woman that the rest of the Atlantican girls, mermaids and non-mermaids alike. She was half-octopus, half-mermaid and she was bullied a lot by it. She was despised by her circle of people because she wanted peace with humans. King Triton hated humans so that was out of question. The only one who agreed with Ursula was Queen Athena and her friends Flotsam and Jetsam, though the queen paid the price and was killed by her husband. 

Being the witness of the murder, she was banished by Triton. Only her friends sided with her and they left to hide. Years later when Ariel fell into lust with the land prince Eric, things changed. 

Ursula wanted to help the princess with her crush, since she thought it was True Love. She always looked at the good side of everyone. Unknown to her, the princess was evil like her father and her sisters. Ariel had met the prince again and had made a pact with Triton, to destroy the land with a tsunami so he could look like a great leader when he would provide help to his people. 

Ariel and Eric planned to lure Ursula out of her cave so they could kill her. Sebastian and Flounder would persuade her to turn human so that Triton could finish her off.

Ursula found out everything after Flotsam and Jetsam listened to the crab and the fish talking about it. She planned to confront the evil king and the princess and the prince, and bring them to justice. Triton got mad and started attacking Ursula with his trident. He grew large on size with Ursula also turning the same size so she could protect the land. 

Triton blasted Sebastian and Flounder accidentally and this made him madder. Eric and Ariel planned to strike Ursula with the edge of the ship but the waves turnd them to Triton, who fell to his death. Ariel, Eric and Triton's other daughters were sent to the dungeons and the crowd declared Ursula as queen in both sea and land. 

Beauty and the Beast 

The Enchantress cursed Prince Adam to turn into a beast after he was rude and cruel to her. But she didn't do that because she was evil. She did it to make him a better person, to teach him a lesson. But this wasn't liked by some people. The Enchantress was Belle's mother and wanted to stop a tyrant's creation. But Maurice who was a King's supporter when he was alive, killed her when she found out what he did to his son. 

Belle was raised by a mad scientist who tought her to be evil and get what she wanted by all means. She didn't hesitate to steal or beat up someone with her magic who she inherited by her mother. But the Enchantresses had a rule. They had to be good. If they were evil enough, they would lose their powers. Belle hadn't killed yet. But would it stay that way?

Gaston was a kind man who was a dreamer. She wanted equality on everyone and helped every single person in the village when a problem occured. He had fallen in love with Belle but she was too gentleman and shy around her, to make her notice him. LeFou tried for him to talk to her but she rudely told him off. 

Maurice wanted to visit the Beast to plan an attack on the village so he and Belle could be the leaders. The Beast saw Belle and felt lust for her. She snapped her hands and turned him back to human. Adam was so ecstatic that he slept with her and asked her to be his Queen. 

Gaston found out what was happening and gathered some people to beg the Prince for peace. But the prince was more evil than before the curse. Belle turned him to Beast with his own will and he lunged at the villagers. He managed to kill three of them and roared at the rest to back off or he would kill them all. Belle stood in front of a man and snapped his neck with her magic. In that moment, she lost all her powers and Adam was human again, permanently. 

The mob had put the couple in the dungeons while Lumiere, Cogsworth and the rest of the staff were also arrested after it was revealed that they lured people into the castle to be enslaved. Gaston was the savior but he was still heartbroken that Belle turned out like that. He found comfort in Laurette, one of the blonde triplets in town and they were crowned King and Queen.


	5. Chapter 5

Aladdin

Jafar was a kind man who was found on the streets at a young age by the Sultan of Agrabah and he was taken at the palace and was raised to be a Royal Vizier. Jafar had been left orphaned after his parents were murdered. He grew up learning healing magic, so that he could save people who were close to death. 

The Sultan was a kind man but happened to raised the biggest royal brat. Princess Jasmine was a girl with high ambition and cruel personality. She treated the servants like dirt and also was into dark sorcery. Only Jafar knew she was an act in front of her father. The good princess. But what he didn't know was that when father and daughter were alone, she would hypnotize him with her snake staff, that she pretended to use as decoration. 

She met Aladdin while he was stealing from children some gold trinkets. The boy was a vicious man who got what he wanted by using an evil genie who he was once friends with when it was human. The genie did a lot of stuff with his abilities and due to that, Aladdin was a fear between people. 

Jafar found out about the vicious plan, Aladdin and Jasmine had. He would pretend to be a prince and then he would overthrow the Sultan and marry the princess so she could be Sultana. Iago tried to grab the Genie's lamp but Aladdin grabbed him and sent him flying on the wall, knocking him unconscious. 

Jafar revealed the plan to the Sultan and the wicked princess struck the Vizier with her staff. Jafar used his magic to push her back but she blasted the Sultan away. The guards had put Aladdin down while Jasmine transformed into a snake. 

Iago woke up from the knock out and knocked down Abu who guarded his cage. He grabbed the lamp and brought it to Jafar. He did three wishes. For Jasmine to be stripped off her magic. For the Sultan to be healed and for the Genie to turn back to human. 

In the end, the Sultan crowned Jafar as Crown Prince of Agrabah and had Aladdin, Jasmine and their allies at the dungeons.

Pocahontas 

Governor Ratcliffe was a kind man. He wished world peace and was taught to treat people equally. He was a man of his world and would stand for what he believed in. That's why King James appointed him to be the General at the trip to America. He would make peace with the tribes there and make an international contract for the markets. 

John Smith was jealous of him and the fact that he was beloved by his team. He planned to find a way to get revenge that he wasn't made a guard. 

On the other side of the ocean, Pocahontas was the youngest daughter of the Powhatan leader. A tribe that was feared by the rest of them and had conquered them all. Pocahontas' brothers and sisters were married to all the eight neighboring tribes. Their father would eliminate the leader and one of his children would pretend to save their son or daughter. That way, they had taken completely control. 

At first, Ratcliffe didn't want to fight with them. He only wished peace. That wasn't possible though. The locals had killed ten of his men. It would be impossible to stop them. John Smith had made a pact with Pocahontas and after sleeping together, they planned to strike the camp that the British resided in. 

Ratcliffe's men saw John talking to the elders and ran to tell Ratcliffe. They were hurt, though, and died on their brothers' hands. A war would have broken out but Ratcliffe made the indians give up when they saw guns they had brought with them. In return, Pocahontas and John Smith were arrested and would be brought to Great Britain to face the consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: 
> 
> I would like to point out that i love Pocahontas and the Powhatan tribe's history. This is just a story where everything is reversed. 
> 
> If you don't like it, I'm sorry. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Lion King

Scar was a kind lion from the moment he was born. Everybody adored him and were proud of him. Though, they were sad that he wouldn't become King. Instead of Scar, his older brother Mufasa took the throne. He banished the hyenas because they were too many, with the excuse that they were over-hunting.

Scar was hurt by his brother's action but didn't complain. He was afraid of Mufasa and the darkness he felt around his brother was scaring him. When Simba was born, Scar hoped to raise him out of his father's corruption with his cub Nuka and his mate Zira. 

But Simba had inherited his father's arrogance and rude behavior. Nala, his best friend was even worse. And the animals started seeing that.

When Mufasa overheared the Zebras telling that Scar should be king, he became furious. He planned to kill Scar and asked Simba's help. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed happened to be nearby and ran to tell Scar. 

Scar decided to confront Mufasa and Simba and a fight broke out. The stampede happened and Mufasa asked Simba to help him. Scar had managed to climb and went to help his brother. Simba who saw it as an opportunity to become king, bit his uncle's paw, making Scar let Mufasa fell to his demise.

Simba started accusing Scar of killing his father and ran to the Pride Rock to tell everyone. Scar who knew of his nephew's evil plan, ran away to seek help from the hyenas. He also met Timon and Pumbaa.

After some years, Zira managed to find Scar. She told him that she missed him and that she was imprisoned and Nuka was killed. Scar returned to the Pride Rock wìth the hyenas to end Simba's tyranny. Scar made Simba say the truth and only Nala took Simba's side. In the end, Timon and Pumbaa betrayed Scar and tried to help Simba who seemed a better choice since he had more strength. Scar managed to defeat Simba but both he and Nala fell to their death. 

The Hunchback of Notre Dame 

Judge Claude Frollo was a good Christian and he believed that all were Children of God and should be protected. The gypsies were constantly trying to cause chaos and were stealing from poor and weak. One night, a woman tried to kill Frollo but she slipped from the stairs and died. He decided to take care of her child and raise to be a good person.

Quasimodo was a very rude child though and would scare other kids who wanted to play with him. Frollo hadn't the heart to punish him so he told him that he was allowed to go outside only when he would become polite. 

Quasimodo didn't listen his dad. He was sneaking out of his room every night and went to visit Esmeralda who was organizing big thefts in the city. Together they planned to overthrow Frollo and make Paris their territory. When they met Captain Phoebus, they made a deal together to betray the kind judge.

In the end, Frollo found out about Quasimodo's treason and begged him to change when the three had him cornered on the roof. Quasimodo lunged at him but the judge slipped out of the way. The boy fell to his death, despite Frollo trying to hold him. Esmeralda and Phoebus were arrested and no one saw them again. The gypsies had a kinder leader now and became one with the rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Hercules 

The story begins with Hercules's birth. Zeus and Hera hosted a big party with all the gods being invited. All except Hades. The eldest god wasn't liked by his family because they thought his job was dark. Hades was hurt by that and didn't want his nephew to hate him like the rest.

He asked Pain and Panic to bring him to the Underworld so he could be raised as a modest person. But when they brought him to the Underworld, Hercules was a messy baby. He drank the mortality potion and turned human before his uncle could stop him. So with heavy heart, Hades sent him on the human world, to be raised by a couple who couldn't have kids.

Hercules found out what happened to him from his father Zeus who told him his version of the story. He promised to get revenge on Hades and humiliate him to the whole world. Unknown to Hades, he sent a woman who had sold her soul on him to check on his nephew. The woman was Megara and she hated Hades for having her working. Hades wanted to free her when he saw how she got heartbroken but Meg insisted back then that she had nothing to lose. Now, Megara blamed the god for her fate and teamed up with Hercules.

Phil trained Hercules to be a person whose strength will scare everyone into submission. Hades was devastated at what happened to his nephew and how cruel he became. Megara who pretended to agree with him, had secretly teamed up with Hercules to bring shame on the god.

Hades was trapped in a stadium and all gods descended upon him. He was cornered by his family who were ready to feed him the mortality potion. After gathering his willpower, he managed to summon the Titans, who were wrongfully imprisoned for wanting to help humans. 

Hades managed to defeat his family and threw them in Tartarus. Hercules and Megara were imprisoned in the Underworld. 

Mulan

Mulan was a girl who was disobedient and held no respect for the elders. She always liked to brag that she could be strong as a man and would call the other girls, prissy princesses. Her parents wouldn't believe the villagers who were parents to the girls, and called them a bunch of liars. 

The Chinese Army wanted to take over Mongolia and destroy the Huns. Mulan who wanted to prove her being better than men, stole her father's armor and ran away, with the dark dragon Mushu following her. 

Mulan became one with the men and proved to be bloodthirsty. That caught the attention of Li Shang, the commander of the army and followed her one night at the woods. She saw her naked, taking her bath and got into lust with her. They slept together and planned how to kill the Chief Commander Li, Shang's father.

Shan Yu wasn't prepared for a war. The Huns lived in peace and never provoked China. An attack took place and a lot of his soldiers died. Among them, Commander Li was murdered by Mulan herself. Shan Yu was a witness to it and ran away, hiding in the mountains. 

Mulan and Shang wanted to get rid of him so they followed him to the mountains with the help of their three friends. An ambush was made and Shan Yu fought hard to protect his men. Shang fell off a cliff when he tried to back stab the Hun, making Mulan furious. She lit up the fireworks and sent them through Shan Yu. The Hun used his strength to send it back but not without Mulan getting hit. 

In the end, the Huns won the war and the Chinese Army never bothered the peaceful kingdom of Mongolia. The Emperor was assassinated by those who wanted peace and his daughters were arrested


	8. Chapter 8

Princess and the Frog

The story begins with Tiana, a girl who wishes to become rich by opening a restaurant and then expand it to a franchise. She has decided that she''ll do whatever it takes to reach her goal, even to steal and kill. When Prince Naveen of Maldonia arrives to the New Orleans, everyone is super excited that a noble man visited them and plan to have a ball on his honor, without being aware that the prince has been disowned and banished, for trying to kill his parents.

Tiana and Naveen, who is accompanied by Lawrence (a nice guy who knew the prince since he was in diapers but couldn't let him alone), visit Mama Odie, the queen of hoodoo, the voodoo's dark magic, to get their goals fulfilled. The evil witch tricks them and turns them into frogs. The couple is angry at the witch and demand to keep her end of the deal. The witch agrees to help them, if they manage to kill her arch-enemy, Dr. Facilier, a man who practices the light magic of voodoo and helps people, in order to conquer the city.

In order to make it easier, she orders her alegator Louis (who has promised him to turn human when she takes over) and her firefly Ray (who has enchant him to have poisonous bite) to help. Unknown to them, Lawrence has heard all about it and run away to find the kind wizard doctor and warn him. Tiana and Naveen have made a plan to get close with Facilier. They will pretend to be cursed and when he'll turn them human, they would assasinate him. Then, Naveen would propose to Charlotte and when they get married, he would kill La Bouff and share the money with Tiana.

Facilier and Lawrence still hope that they can make Naveen and Tiana see the right path but a fight occurs when Naveen and Tiana turn back to human. Mama Odie also appears, accompanied with dark shadows, and starts fighting. Louis and Ray attack Lawrence by having Louis clawing his stomach and Ray biting his arm. In the end, Mama Odie is taken to the Other Side when Facilier breaks her scepter, along with Louis and Ray. Tiana and Naveen are both knocked out. Unfortunately, Facilier is too late to cure Lawrence, who passes away from poisoning.

Dr. Facilier is considered the savior of the Bayou and the New Orleans, while Tiana and Naveen are locked up in the dungeons of Maldonia.

Tangled 

Mother Gothel didn't kidnap Rapunzel. She was a forest witch who protected the flower, in order to give life to the woods. When King Fredrick and Queen Ariana stole the flower, the forest started dying.

When she followed guards, she saw that the flower was used for its healing properties. Rapunzel was born but her parents were afraid of her magical hair. They left her at the woods to die from starvation. Mother Gothel was there and took her to raise her as her own daughter. The forest started to grow again, since Rapunzel lived in the depths of it, in a tower.

Despite Gothel raising her good and even taking her for trips in the forest, Rapunzel wanted to rebel and live on her own. She grew tired of her life in the forest and wanted the big life. She met Flynn Rider, and made an agreement with him. He would escort her to Corona, and she would help him escape from the kingdom with the crown of the "deceased" princess.

Gothel found out that Rapunzel was heading to the Kingdom and went to change her mind, because she loved her daughter and wanted her safe. She told her the truth of finding her and that she only wished the best for her. Rapunzel lied to Flynn that Gothel had kidnapped her and kept her locked in a tower. But her parents knew what they had done.

Rapunzel was lying. They never wanted their daughter because she possessed magic that couldn't be explained and was unheard of. They ordered her execution and Gothel begged the royals to show mercy. Rapunzel didn't feel anything other than disgust for the woman that raised her and tried to backstab her with Eugene holding her down. In the end the Stabbington brothers arrived at last and managed to knock down the duo. Mother Gothel and the royals came to a truce and Corona's forest didn't die after its magic returned due to the guards cutting Rapunzel's hair. 


	9. Chapter 9

Brave

Princess Merida is an incredibly skilled archer living in the Scottish kingdom of DunBroch with her mother Queen Elinor, and her father King Fergus. They are known for their cruelty and the wrath of their army.

Ten years later, despite Elinor's intention of having sixteen-year-old Merida become a proper, royal, ladylike princess, Merida is determined to seek freedom and live her own life. One day, the Lords Macintosh, MacGuffin, and Dingwall arrive to present their sons for Merida's betrothal. Merida, hearing this, is furious at her mother and humiliates the sons of the Lords, claiming that they cannot defeat her. The first two contestants lack skill, and Lord Dingwall's son wins by a fortunate mishap. Merida then steps forward with her bow and claims that she represents her clan as first-born and will be shooting to claim herself. Despite Elinor's objections, she shoots all three bull's-eyes, even splitting Dingwall's son's arrow, supposedly winning the contest.

Merida and Elinor have a falling out, with Elinor claiming Merida will still have to choose a suitor, so that they can rule all the land. Merida slashes the family tapestry in anger and Elinor throws Merida's bow into the fireplace. Merida runs away on her horse while her eyes are glinting in anger. She comes across Will O' the Wisps, small blue fairies that are said to lead you to your fate. Merida follows a trail of them to an old hut, where she finds a witch who claims she is nothing but a humble woodcarver because her last customers had some objections to her spells. The witch says she won't help Merida unless she buys a wood carving; in response, Merida buys the lot, trading for a necklace, but says she wants a spell that will change her fate as well. Merida asks for a spell that would change her mother, wanting to curse the queen. The witch conjures a tart for Merida to give to her mother. On Merida's way out, the witch thinks she forgot to tell Merida something about the spell, but she and her cottage disappear when Merida turns around to demand what the witch was saying.

Back in DunBroch, Merida presents the tart to her mother, who takes a bite and immediately feels sick. Merida takes Elinor up to her room, where she rolls off her bed and Merida discovers, delighted, that her mother has transformed into a bear. Fergus, downstairs in the hall, smells a bear, and he leads the lords upstairs. Merida, with the help of her brothers, the young princes Harris, Hubert, and Hamish, manage to throw Elinor out of the castle without Fergus finding them, as she knows that her father will kill her, if he found out she cursed his wife.

Merida finds an old stone engraved with the four brothers, but finds a part with a brother had been cut off, as when Merida had cut the tapestry of her own family earlier. She realizes that the curse has happened before and that the brother who'd gone on his own path is now Mor'du. Then Merida is attacked by Mor'du who lives in the ruins, but with the help of her mother, she escapes.

Merida realizes Elinor will become just like Mor'du, like a real bear, something that she wishes to happen but doesn't let her mother know that. They travel back to DunBroch to sew the family tapestry back together, the queen thinking that will break the spell. To get Elinor upstairs without being seen, Merida distracts her father and the lords who are fighting and thinking of starting a war on each other. Fergus goes into his room and finds Elinor's ripped clothes and broken bed when she'd turned into a bear. Fergus, believing Elinor has been murdered, bursts into the tapestry room to tell Merida the news and finds Merida and Bear Elinor. Elinor assumes the disposition of a bear and fights with Fergus.

Merida pretends to try to convince Fergus that the bear is his wife, Elinor, but Fergus says Merida is talking nonsense and locks her in the tapestry room to protect her. Fergus then sets off with the lords to capture Elinor. Merida turns the tapestry on fire and escapes from the window, cackling.

She follows the wisps to where Fergus has captured Elinor and tied her up. Fergus attempts to slay the bear, but then Mor'du encounters Merida and fights off Fergus and all the other soldiers who attempt to kill him. He then tries to go close for Merida, trying to tell her something but is fought off by Elinor who breaks free of the ropes and wants to kill him. Mor'du and Elinor duel each other until Elinor smashes Mor'du into a rock, but wounds Elinor in the process. Mor'du gets up and bows to the royal family and the Lords, indicating that he surrenders. But Merida and Fergus prepare to sttrike the beast. They stab him on the back and he falls weakened. A light descends upon him and he changes back into a man, breaking the curse and reminding the Clans of the lost Prince who tried to save his kingdom by Merida's family.

Frozen

Princess Elsa of Arendelle possesses magical powers that allow her to control and create ice and snow, often using them to play with her younger sister, Anna. After Elsa accidentally injures Anna with her magic, their parents, the King and Queen, take both siblings to a colony of trolls led by Grand Pabbie. He heals Anna, but alters her memories so that she forgets about Elsa's magic. Grand Pabbie warns Elsa that she must learn to control her powers, and that fear will be her greatest enemy. The King and Queen isolate both sisters within the castle, closing the castle gates to their subjects. Elsa ceases all contact with Anna, creating a rift between them and darkness overwhelming them. When the sisters are teenagers, their parents are lost at sea during a storm.

Following her 21st birthday, Elsa is to be crowned queen of Arendelle. She is afraid that the kingdom's citizens might find out about her powers and fear her, making her to lose the crown. The castle gates open to the public and visiting dignitaries for the first time in years. Among them are the sweet Duke of Weselton and the dashing Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, with whom Anna pretends to fall in love at first sight. Elsa's coronation takes place without incident, but she still remains distant from Anna. Anna and Hans develop a romantic connection during the coronation festivities, and he impulsively proposes to her, but Elsa objects when they seek her blessing. Angry and hateful, Anna protests, begging Elsa to explain her fear and isolation. The emotional strain causes Elsa to unleash her powers before the court. Branded a monster by Anna, Elsa flees to the North Mountain, where she finally acknowledges her powers, building an ice palace in which to live a hermit life. As vengeance, her magic engulfs Arendelle in an eternal winter.

After a month, Anna is ruling the kingdom with an iron fist and plans to marry Hans. But the kingdom's people start begging the queen to find a way and approach her sister, so she ventures out to find Elsa and end the winter, leaving Hans in command. She gets lost, collecting supplies at Wandering Oaken's shop. She meets an iceman named Kristoff and his reindeer, Sven, commanding them to take her to the mountains. Kristoff gets angry at the rude princess and negotiates with Anna to make him the leader of the Affairs, so that he can be rich. On foot, they meet Olaf, a cheerful snowman brought to life by Elsa, who offers to lead them to her. When Anna's horse returns to Arendelle without her, Hans sets out to find Anna and Elsa, accompanied by the Duke's minions.

Reaching the ice palace, Anna meets Elsa. When Anna reveals what has become of Arendelle, Elsa confesses she casted the eternal winter to get revenge on Arendelle for making her fear. Anna suggests her that she returns home together and that they'll rule Arendelle side by side and drive them on their knees.

Realizing that it's a wicked plan, they come back together and deceive them into thinking that Anna and Kristoff trapped the queen. While visiting her at the dungeons, Hans and Duke Weselton overhear their plans and are shocked. They reveal it to the Council at Elsa's supposed execution and the Snow Queen attacks the kind prince with her magic. Anna and Kristoff surrender Hans and Anna reveals to him that she considered him truly weak and not fit for a husband, preferring Kristoff who is more wicked. Elsa transforms Olaf into a monster snowman and lunges at the guards.

In the end, Hans defeats Elsa by using his sword that his older brother gifted him. Anna and Kristoff are knocked out and thrown into the dungeons.


End file.
